الرَّحْمَنَ
الرَّحْمَنَ *Rahmân; the Most Gracious *Kelime 64 kere geçiyor. El eki ile birlikte ve yalın halde. *بالرحمن Tek halde geçiyor. *رحمن için ekli bulunduğu halleri: (muhtemel fiil halleri ) 7 halde geçiyor. Önüne ve arkasına ekler almıs. وترحمنا - يرحمنا - وترحمني - للرحمن - رحمناهم - وارحمنا - رحمنا Bu isim Allah'a mahsus bir isim olduğu için isim halinde kullanıldığında başına el (ال) takısı almak zorundadır. *(الرحمن) Anlamı bağışlayıcı El takısı ile L-bağışlayan *(رحمن) Anlamı Bağışlayıcı Fiil hali Bağışlamak thumb 'ER-RAHMAN' Allahın sıfatları içinde özel bir manaya sahiptir. Kuran’da Allah ismi yerine kullanılan tek esmadır. Allah’ın sıfatları arasında sıfat-ı has’tır. Yine Kuran’da aynı adla suresi olan tek esmadır ; ( Rahman Suresi ) De ki : ” ( Rabbinizi ) ister Allah diye çağırın, ister Rahman diye çağırın. Hangisiyle çağırırsanız çağırın, nihayet en güzel isimler O’nundur. Namazda sesini pek yükseltme, çok da kısma. İkisi ortası bir yol tut.” ( İsra 110 ) Merhamet etmek, acımak, esirgemek, korumak, affetmek, bağışlamak, nimet vermek, ikamet etmek anlamlarındaki ” r-h-m ” kökünden türeyen Rahman kelimesi sözlük anlamı olarak temelde çok merhametli olan demektir. Kuran’da 57 defa geçen Rahman kelimesi, Allah’a özgü bir sıfat olup Allah’tan başkaları için kullanılmamıştır. Bu isim ” sıfat-ı galibe ” olup Allah’ın güzel isimlerinin ikincisidir. Rahman kelimesi Kuran2da sadece tekil olarak kullanılmıştır, ikili ve çoğulu yoktur. Rahman kelimesini Allah’ın ismi sıfatı olarak , pek merhametli, çok merhamet sahibi, çok nimet verici ve çok müşfik şeklinde anlamlandırmak mümkün ise de, Allah’ın bir ismi olarak bu kelimeyi tam karşılayacak Türkçe bir sözcük yoktur. Türkçedeki “esirgeyen”, “bağışlayan” ve ” acıyan” kelimeleri, Rahman isminin tam manasını veremez. Çünkü ; Türkçedeki ” esirgeyen “sözcüğünde ” kıskanma ” manası vardır ki, bu Rahman isminin anlamında yoktur. Aynı şekilde ; ” acıyan ” sözcüğü de Rahman kelimesinin tam anlamını vermez. Rahman ismindeki ” merhamet ” ifadesi, sadece acıyan değil, acıyı, müsibeti, sıkıntıyı, derdi ve belayı giderip yerine sevinci, nimeti, sıhhati, devayı, ferahı ve rahatlığı getiren bir hayır ve iyiliktir. ” Bağışlayan” sözcüğü de tam manasıyla ” Rahman ” kelimesinin ifadesi değil, ” vehhab ” ve ” afüvv ” isimlerininn ifadelerine daha yakın bir anlam taşır. İşte bu açıdan bakıldığında ” Muhteşem ve Mutlak ” bir merhamet ifadesinin ismi şerifidir . Allah’ın Rahman sıfatı Rahim sıfatından daha kapsamlı bir ifade taşır. Yüce Allah, Raman sıfatının gereği olarak yarattığı bütün varlıklara merhamet eder. Bu konuda mümin-kafir, iyi-kötü, itaatkar-asi ayırımı yapmaz. O’nun bu muhteşem ve Mutlak merhameti herşeyi kuşatmıştır. ( Âyetlerimize inanan kimseler sana geldiği zaman, onlara şöyle de: “Selâm üzerinize olsun. Rabbiniz, kendi üzerine “rahmeti” yazdı. Öyle ki;sizden, kim cahillikle bir kötülük yapar, sonra onu yaptıktan sonra tövbe eder (mürşidin önünde) ve ıslâh olursa (nefs tezkiyesi yaparsa), o taktirde muhakkak ki O (Allah), Gafur’dur (mağfiret edendir), Rahîm(rahmet nurunu gönderen)’dir.” ( En’am 14 ) ” Bizim için bu dünyada da bir iyilik yaz, ahirette de. Çünkü biz sana varan doğru yola yöneldik.” Allah, şöyle dedi : ” Azabım var ya, dilediğim kimseyi ona uğratırım. Rahmetim ise herşeyi kapsamıştır. Onu, bana karşı gelmekten sakınanlara, zekatı verenlere ve aytelerimize inananlara yazacağım.” ( Araf 156 ) Allah’ın Rahman sıfatını daha iyi anlayabilmek için, bu sıfatın insandaki tecellisi olan merhamet duygusunu anlamak gerekir. Yani bu manayı kavrayabilmek için çıkış noktası insandaki merhamt duygusu olmalıdır. Merhamet ; güçsüz ve muhtaç olana vicdan sahibi nsanın meyletmesi, yardım etme isteği duymasıdır. Bunu yapabilmesi için insanın yalın ve sahih bir vicdana sahip olması şarttır. Yani insan özündeki saf ve temiz olan vicdan duygusu, insanı muhtaç olan bir kimseye doğru yardım etmek için yönlendirir. Ve merhamet duyguunun en önemli unsuru tecelli eder ve insan ” Rahmet ” etmek ihtiyacı duyar. ” Rahmet ” ; basit manada iç yumuşaklığı, caıyı paylaşma isteğidir. İnsan çoğu zaman, rahmetini yaşarken, karşılaştığı durumun kendininde başına geleceğini düşünür. Bu duruma atfen, yada ahirette ve dünyada karşılığını umarak rahmet etmek ihtiyacı duyar. İnsandaki merhamet duygusunun uyanması, ve rahmet eden olabilmesi için son unsurda ” Merhum – rahmet edilecek olan ” ‘nın olmasıdır. Merhum ; muhtaç olan, yardıma ihtiyacı olan ve güçsüz olandır. İşte insandaki ” Merhamet” duygusu budur ki, ” rahmet ” etme isteği ” merhum ” ile birleşerek, içindeki vicdan duygusu ile harekete geçer ve oluşur. Ama Allah’ın merhameti çok farklıdır. İnsan ve Allah merhameti arasında Allah ile insan arasındaki fark kadar fark vardır. İnsan merhamet ettiği zaman maddi manevi beklentiye girer. Kendisine de o duruma düştüğü zaman merhamet edilmesini bekler. Dindarsa Allahtan kendisine bir şey, bir hayır veya ahirette bir karşılık bekler. Hiç beklentisi olmasa dahi, en azından etrafındaki insanların kendisine merhametsiz dememesi için merhamet eder.. Allahın merhametinde bu yoktur. O sınırsız, karşılıksız, sürekli ve koşulsuz merhamet eden, mutlak merhametin kaynağıdır. Peki merhametin mutlak kaynağı olan Allah neden merhamet eder ? İnsandaki merhamet duygusunda olması gereken merhum yani merhamet edilecek varlık, Allahın merhametinde olması gereken şey değildir. O zaman “olmayana yada merhamet etmesi için olması şart olayana merhamet “nasıl oluyor.? Anlaşılması zor gibi görünen bu durumu şu şekilde açıyabiliriz. Allah henüz hiçbir şey olmadığı, yaratılmadığı zamanda “yokluğa” yani “ yok olana” merhamet etti. Ve o yok olan Allahın merhametiyle muhtaç olduğu “ Var olma ihtiyacı” na kavuştu. Ve “Yok” olan “Var” oldu. Yani Allah’ın merhameti varoluşun gerçek sebebidir. “ Rahman olan Allah’ın merhameti varlığın Rahmi’dir…!”Biz var olanı severiz, o sevince var olur, biz olana merhamet duyarız, O merhamet edince var olur…Rahman’ın merhameti sadece ve sadece var olan bir lutuf değil, yok olanı var eden bir lutüftur ve ” Sevgi ” merhametin tohumudur. Merhamet ise sevginin meyvesidir. Kuran çerçevesinde RAHMAN Rahman ismi Kuranda 57 kez geçmektedir. Kuranın indiriliş sırasına göre en sık geçiği yıllar 6.yıl ( Mekkede inananlara işkencelerin yapılıdığı sıkıntılı yıllar – 26 kez ) ve 12.yıl ( Peygamberimizin artık Mekkeden hicret edeceği Taif dönüşü en zor dönem – 11 kez ) .En sık tekrarlandığı sure Meryem suredir. Rahman ve Rahim birbiri ile pek çok ayette geçer. ( Bismillahirahmanirahim ‘ deki gibi…) O, kendisinden başka hiçbir ilâh olmayan Allah’tır. Gaybı da, görünen âlemi de bilendir. O, Rahmân’dır, Rahîm’dir. ( Haşr 30 ) Aynı zamanda Rahman ve Rab isimleride yanyana gelmiştir. Rahmet ve Rab isminin temel manası olan terbiye ilişkisi anlatılır ve eğitimin temelinde merhamet olduğu manalarında yorumlanabilir. ” Andolsun, Hârûn onlara daha önce şöyle demişti: “Ey kavmim! Siz bununla yalnızca imtihan edildiniz. Doğrusu sizin Rabbiniz ancak Rahmân’dır. Öyleyse bana uyun ve emrime itaat edin.” ( Taha 90 ) ” Bunlar kendilerine; Rabbinden, göklerin ve yerin ve ikisi arasındakilerin Rabbinden, Rahmân’dan bir mükâfat, yeterli bir ihsan olarak verilmiştir. Onlar, Ruh’un (Cebrail’in) ve meleklerin saf duracakları gün Allah’a hitap edemeyeceklerdir. Sadece Rahmân’ın izin vereceği ve doğru söyleyecek olan kimseler konuşabilecektir. “ ( Nebe 36. 37. 38. ) (Ey Muhammed!) Böylece seni, kendilerinden önce nice ümmetlerin geçmiş olduğu bir ümmete gönderdik ki, onlar Rahmân’ı inkâr ederken sana vahyettiğimizi kendilerine okuyasın. De ki: “O, benim Rabbimdir. O’ndan başka hiçbir ilâh yoktur. Ben yalnız O’na tevekkül ettim, dönüşüm de yalnız O’nadır.” ( Ra’d 30 ) Kuran’ı Allah, Rahman isminin vasfı ile indirmiştir. Tevrat ve İncilde de geçen Rahman sıfatı ve özlelliği, insanlara bir merhamet ve doğru yolu bulmaları için yolgösterici olmalarındandır. Ayrıca Rahman isminin “azap” kelimesi ile beraber geçmesinin ardındaki mana; insanların hidayet yolu ve onun merhameti dışındaki seçimlerinde, yine onun cezalandırması ile merhamete ve hidayete ulaşacakları anlatılmaktadır. ” Ey babacığım, muhakkak ki ben, sana Rahmân’dan azap dokunmasından korkuyorum! O durumda, şeytana velî (dost) olursun. “ ( Meryem 45 ) Ayrıca Rahman isminin “azap” kelimesi ile berbaer geçmesinin ardındaki mana; insanların hidayet yolu ve onun merhameti dışındaki seçimlerinde, yine onun cezalandırması ile merhamete ve hidayete ulaşacakları anlatılmaktadır. Hz İbrahim’in babasını uyardığı şu ayet onun azabını ve Rahmetini anlatıyor; ” Ben, O’ndan başka ilâhlar edinir miyim? Eğer Rahmân bana bir zarar dilerse, onların şefaati bana bir (şey) fayda vermez (sağlamaz). Ve onlar beni kurtaramazlar.” ( Yasin 22 ) Müminlerin Rahman ismine olan sadakati, aslında Kuranı Kerim’de temel ayetlerden olan Besmele ile en güzel şekilde anlatılımıştır. Çünkü müminle bir işe aşlarken Rahman ve Rahim olan Allahın adı ile başlarlar ve şu anlamlarda kullanırlar ; ( Bismillahirahmanirahim – esirgeyen ve bağışlayan Allah’ın adı ile ) Allahım senin varlığının ve hayata müdahil oluşunun bilincindeyiz. Allahım bu işi verdiğin akıl ve irade sayesinde yapıyorum. Allahım desteğin olmasaydı ben bu işi yapamazdım. Allahım senden bağımsız bir varlık alanı olduğunu düşünmüyorum. Allahım beni desteğinden mahrum etme. Rahman isminin bu anlamdaki yüce manası en çok Müşrikleri rahatsız etmiş, Allah ismine itiraz etmeyen Mekke müşrükleri bile, Hudeybe anlaşmasında, anlaşma metni yazılırken anlaşmanın başında Rahman isminin kullanılmasına itiraz etmişler, Hz. Muhammed anlaşmanın önemi sebebiyle buna itiraz etmeyip çıkarmıştır. Bu şartı koşmalarındaki sebep ; Allah’ı hayatlarının içine karıştırmamak, Rahman oluşu ile sürekli kullarının işleriyle uğraşıp yardım etmemesini sağlamak idi. İman edenlerin güçlenmemesi ve Allah’tan bağımsız bir alan ilan etmek için Rahman isminin anlaşma metni dışında olmasını talep ettiler. Allahın otoritesi Rahmaniyetinin tecellisidir. Rahmân, Arş’a kurulmuştur. ( Taha 5 ) ” Vahiy ( Kuran ve diğer indirilen kitaplar )Rahmaniyetinin tecellisidir.” ” Rahman’dan kendilerine gelen her yeni öğütten mutlaka yüz çevirirler.” ( Şuara 5 ) Melekler Rahmaniyetin tecellisidir. ” Onlar, Rahmân’ın kulları olan melekleri de dişi saydılar. Onların yaratılışına şahit mi oldular? Onların (yalan) şahitlikleri yazılacak ve sorgulanacaklardır. “ ( Zuhruf 19 ) Ahiret rahmaniyetin tecellisidir. ” Şöyle derler: “Vay başımıza gelene! Kim bizi diriltip mezarımızdan çıkardı? Bu, Rahman’ın vaad ettiği şeydir. Peygamberler doğru söylemişler.” ( Yasin 52 ) Cennet ve Cehennem Rahman isminin tecellisidir Cennet özden tecelli dir ve kalıcıdır. Rahmanın tecellisi ile vardır ve onun merhameti ile hak edilir. Hiç kimse kendi ameli ile Cenneti hak edemez. Cehennemin var oluşu da Rahman’ın tecellisidir. Kavranması zor olsada “İalhi Adalet”in gereğidir. Hayırdır, şer değil Rahmettir. Ayrıca Cehennem bir uyarı olarak rahmettir. İnsanın kendisine zarar vermemesi için uyarıdır. Cehennem Müminin bir nevi tedavi yeridir. Cehennem Kafirin varlığını garanti altına aldığı için rahmettir. Zira var olmak Rahmet’ e nail olmaktır ve Müminer için Kafirler bir Rahmet habercisidir. İmtihanlarımız Rahmaniyetin tecellisidir Neden acı çekiyoruz ? neden sınanıyoruz ? diye düşünen bir Mümin, cevabı yaşadıklarından sonra ona bir Rahmet ulaşmasıyla bulur. Zira büyük hayra nail olmak için, küçük şerre katlanmak gerekir.Hastalıklar, felaketler, müsibetler birer sınavdır. “Elbette her zorlukla beraber, bir kolaylık vardır” aytindeki ifadede Rahmetin birer tecellisi olduklarını gösterir. Münafıkların varlığı müminler için Rahmet’tir. Mümini sınamak için vardırlar. İnsanda Beytullah olan vicdan bir Rahmettir. Akıl sonradan edinilmiş bilgilerle, vicdan önceden verilmiş, yaratılınışında yerleştirilmiş olan fıtrattaki bilgilerle çalışır. Akıl yanılır vicdan yanılmaz. İnsan vicdanın sesini dinlemeyince yanılır. Hidayetten uzaklaşır, vicdan şüphesiz bir Rahmettir. Rahmanın rahmaniyeti Güneş gibi tecelli eder.Herşeyi aydınlatır. Rahamaniyetin müminde tecellisi sadece Müminlere değil herşeye ve kafirlerede aynıdır. İmanı onlara taşır. ” Rahmân’ın has kulları, yeryüzünde vakar ve tevazu ile yürüyen kimselerdir. Cahiller onlara laf attıkları zaman, “selâm!” der (geçer)ler. “ ( Furkan 63 ) 'Rahmân Kelimesi; Anlam ve Mâhiyeti' "Rahmân", rahmetten sıfat manası ifade eden Allah'ın yüce isimlerinden biridir. Çok merhamet sahibi anlamındadır. Rahmân, tam manasıyla Türkçe'ye veya başka bir dile tek kelimeyle tercüme edilemez. Esirgemek, acımak, bağışlamak, affetmek vs. bu kelimeyi tam anlamıyla karşılayamaz. Çok merhametli diye noksan bir şekilde tefsir edilebilirse de tam tercüme edilemez. Rahmân, Allah'ın hem sıfatı, hem de bir özel ismidir. Er-Rahmân: Ezelde bütün yaratılmışlar hakkında hayır ve rahmet irâde buyuran, sevdiğini, sevmediğini ayırdetmeyerek bütün varlıklara sayısız nimetler ihsan buyuran demektir. Rahmân sıfatı, peygamberler dahil, hiçbir insan için kullanılamaz. Çünkü karşılıksız ve kayıtsız şartsız rahmet ve merhamet ifade eden Rahmân sıfatını, insanın fıtrî yapısı kaldıramaz. Çünkü insan, böyle bir merhameti gösterme gücüne, yaradılışı icabı sahip bulunamaz. Dostları kadar düşmanlarına, kendisine inananlar kadar kendisini inkâr edenlere de rahmet ve merhamet gösterebilmek ancak ulûhiyetin şânındandır. “Rahman” bir özel isimdir ve tercüme edilemez!” (Elmalılı Hamdi Tefsiri, cilt 1, sayfa 32 –orijinali) “Rahman pek merhametli diye yetersiz bir şekilde tefsir olunabilirse de böyle tercüme edilemez….. Allahu tealanın rahmeti, merhameti, bir hissi kalbi, bir temayüli nefsani manasına bir iyilik duygusu değildir. Fatiha’da izah olunacagı üzere “İRADEİ HAYR veya İNAMI SONSUZ manasınadır.” (Aynı tefsir, cilt 1, sayfa 33) “Vücut her hayrın ve her nimetin aslıdır. Rahman, böyle bir iradei hayr ile bizi cismaniyet ve ruhaniyetimizle ademden (yokluktan) vücude (varlığa) getirerek halk eden ve bununla beraber esbabı baka ve hayatımız olan nimetleri de izhar ve isal eyleyen rahmeti celile sahibidir ki bu rahmetin şumulünden (kapsamından) hariç hiçbir mahlûk bulunamayacağından buna celâili niâm ile rahmet denilir.” (aynı tefsir, cilt 1, sayfa 77) Şimdi buradan da anlaşılır ki, Rahman, klasik anlatımdaki gibi esirgeyici, bağışlayıcı gibi beşerî değerlendirme anlamlarının çok ötesinde; evrensel anlamıyla, dilediği şekilde varlığı yokluktan vucuda getiren, var kılan anlamındadır!. The Meaning of Ar-Rahman Ar-Rahim - the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful Ar-Rahman and Ar-Rahim are two names derived from Ar-Rahmah (the mercy), but Rahman has more meanings that pertain to mercy than Ar-Rahim. There is a statement by Ibn Jarir that indicates that there is a consensus on this meaning. Further, Al-Qurtubi said, "The proof that these names are derived (from Ar-Rahmah), is what At-Tirmidhi recorded - and graded Sahih from `Abdur-Rahman bin `Awf that he heard the Messenger of Allah say, «قَالَ اللهُ تَعَالى: أَنَا الرَّحْمنُ خَلَقْتُ الرَّحِمَ وَشَقَقْتُ لَهَا اسْمًا مِنِ اسْمِي، فَمَنْ وَصَلَهَا وَصَلْتُهُ وَمَنْ قَطَعَها قَطَعْتُهُ» (Allah the Exalted said, 'I Am Ar-Rahman. I created the Raham (womb, i.e. family relations) and derived a name for it from My Name. Hence, whoever keeps it, I will keep ties to him, and whoever severs it, I will sever ties with him.') He then said, "This is a text that indicates the derivation.'' He then said, "The Arabs denied the name Ar-Rahman, because of their ignorance about Allah and His attributes.'' Al-Qurtubi said, "It was said that both Ar-Rahman and Ar-Rahim have the same meaning, such as the words Nadman and Nadim, as Abu `Ubayd has stated. Abu `Ali Al-Farisi said, `Ar-Rahman, which is exclusively for Allah, is a name that encompasses every type of mercy that Allah has. Ar-Rahim is what effects the believers, for Allah said, ﴿وَكَانَ بِالْمُؤْمِنِينَ رَحِيماً﴾ (And He is ever Rahim (merciful) to the believers.)' (33:43) Also, Ibn `Abbas said - about Ar-Rahman and Ar-Rahim, `They are two soft names, one of them is softer than the other (meaning it carries more implications of mercy). Ibn Jarir said; As-Surri bin Yahya At-Tamimi narrated to me that `Uthman bin Zufar related that Al-`Azrami said about Ar-Rahman and Ar-Rahim, "He is Ar-Rahman with all creation and Ar-Rahim with the believers.'' Hence. Allah's statements,'' ﴿ثُمَّ اسْتَوَى عَلَى الْعَرْشِ الرَّحْمَـنُ﴾ (Then He rose over (Istawa) the Throne (in a manner that suits His majesty), Ar-Rahman) (25:59),) and, ﴿الرَّحْمَـنُ عَلَى الْعَرْشِ اسْتَوَى ﴾ (Ar-Rahman (Allah) rose over (Istawa) the (Mighty) Throne (in a manner that suits His majesty).) (20:5) Allah thus mentioned the Istawa - rising over the Throne - along with His Name Ar-Rahman, to indicate that His mercy encompasses all of His creation. Allah also said, ﴿وَكَانَ بِالْمُؤْمِنِينَ رَحِيماً﴾ (And He is ever Rahim (merciful) to the believers), thus encompassing the believers with His Name Ar-Rahim. They said, "This testifies to the fact that Ar-Rahman carries a broader scope of meanings pertaining to the mercy of Allah with His creation in both lives. Meanwhile, Ar-Rahim is exclusively for the believers.'' Yet, we should mention that there is a supplication that reads,'' «رَحْمنَ الدُّنْيَا وَالْآخِرَةِ وَرَحِيمَهُمَا» (The Rahman and the Rahim of this life and the Hereafter) Allah's Name Ar-Rahman is exclusively His. For instance, Allah said, ﴿قُلِ ادْعُواْ اللَّهَ أَوِ ادْعُواْ الرَّحْمَـنَ أَيًّا مَّا تَدْعُواْ فَلَهُ الاٌّسْمَآءَ الْحُسْنَى﴾ (Say (O Muhammad ): "Invoke Allah or invoke Ar-Rahman (Allah), by whatever name you invoke Him (it is the same), for to Him belong the Best Names) (17:110),) and, ﴿وَاسْئلْ مَنْ أَرْسَلْنَا مِن قَبْلِكَ مِن رُّسُلِنَآ أَجَعَلْنَا مِن دُونِ الرَّحْمَـنِ ءَالِهَةً يُعْبَدُونَ ﴾ (And ask (O Muhammad ) those of Our Messengers whom We sent before you: "Did We ever appoint alihah (gods) to be worshipped besides Ar-Rahman (Most Gracious, Allah)) (43:45). Further, when Musaylimah the Liar called himself the Rahman of Yamamah, Allah made him known by the name `Liar' and exposed him. Hence, whenever Musaylimah is mentioned, he is described as `the Liar'. He became an example for lying among the residents of the cities and villages and the residents of the deserts, the bedouins. Therefore, Allah first mentioned His Name - Allah - that is exclusively His and described this Name by Ar-Rahman, which no one else is allowed to use, just as Allah said, ﴿قُلِ ادْعُواْ اللَّهَ أَوِ ادْعُواْ الرَّحْمَـنَ أَيًّا مَّا تَدْعُواْ فَلَهُ الاٌّسْمَآءَ الْحُسْنَى﴾ (Say (O Muhammad ): "Invoke Allah or invoke Ar-Rahman (Allah), by whatever name you invoke Him (it is the same), for to Him belong the Best Names.) (17:110) Only Musaylimah and those who followed his misguided ways described Musaylimah by Ar-Rahman. As for Allah's Name Ar-Rahim, Allah has described others by it. For instance, Allah said, ﴿لَقَدْ جَآءَكُمْ رَسُولٌ مِّنْ أَنفُسِكُمْ عَزِيزٌ عَلَيْهِ مَا عَنِتُّمْ حَرِيصٌ عَلَيْكُمْ بِالْمُؤْمِنِينَ رَءُوفٌ رَّحِيمٌ ﴾ (Verily, there has come unto you a Messenger (Muhammad ) from amongst yourselves (i.e. whom you know well). It grieves him that you should receive any injury or difficulty. He (Muhammad ) is anxious over you (to be rightly guided) for the believers (he is) kind (full of pity), and Rahim (merciful)) (9:128). Allah has also described some of His creation using some of His other Names. For instance, Allah said, ﴿إِنَّا خَلَقْنَا الإِنسَـنَ مِن نُّطْفَةٍ أَمْشَاجٍ نَّبْتَلِيهِ فَجَعَلْنَـهُ سَمِيعاً بَصِيراً ﴾ (Verily, We have created man from Nutfah (drops) of mixed semen (sexual discharge of man and woman), in order to try him, so We made him hearer (Sami`) and seer (Basir) (76:2). In conclusion, there are several of Allah's Names that are used as names for others besides Allah. Further, some of Allah's Names are exclusive for Allah alone, such as Allah, Ar-Rahman, Al-Khaliq (the Creator), Ar-Raziq (the Sustainer), and so forth. Hence, Allah started the Tasmiyah (meaning, `In the Name of Allah, Most Gracious Most Merciful') with His Name, Allah, and described Himself as Ar-Rahman, (Most Gracious) which is softer and more general than Ar-Rahim. The most honorable Names are mentioned first, just as Allah did here. A Hadith narrated by Umm Salamah stated that the recitation of the Messenger of Allah was slow and clear, letter by letter, ﴿بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَـنِ الرَّحِيمِ - الْحَمْدُ للَّهِ رَبِّ الْعَـلَمِينَ - الرَّحْمَـنِ الرَّحِيمِ - مَـلِكِ يَوْمِ الدِّينِ ﴾ (In the Name of Allah, the Most Gracious, the Most Merciful. All the praises and thanks be to Allah, the Lord of all that exists. The Most Gracious, the Most Merciful. The Owner of the Day of Recompense) (1:1-4). And this is how a group of scholars recite it. Others connected the recitation of the Tasmiyah to Al-Hamd. ﴿الْحَمْدُ للَّهِ رَبِّ الْعَـلَمِينَ ﴾ (2. Al-Hamd be to Allah, the Lord of all that exists.)